New Beginnings
by MartyComputers
Summary: Troy and Gabriella decide to become just good friends, but Gabriella knows something Troy doesn’t. What's this idea she has about Troy and how could it affect both their lives? TROYELLA? CHYAN? TRYAN? CHELLA? CROY?
1. The New School Year Begins

The usual disclaimers apply, I do not own copyright to High School Musical.

This is my first story in a very long time so apologies if I take some time to get back into the flow.

The end of summer had arrived, all too soon it was the start of school again, after the summer that had just passed all of the friends at East High realised things would be different this term. Although there was some sadness associated with it, everyone realised time meant things change.

It was up to you to make sure the changes were the right ones.

Troy had been trying to figure out what it was he wanted from his life since the beginning of the summer, the end of summer staff party had helped him start to get some things clear in his head at least. After the party he'd stayed up all night talk to Gabriella, they had perhaps for the first time admitted there feelings for each other.

It wasn't what their friends had expected; in fact it was possibly one of the biggest shocks of the new year at East High when they told everyone they weren't going out anymore.

Although not exactly the perfect conclusion they'd hope for it was better to admit it wasn't working and gain a best friend.

The thing that Troy didn't understand was Gabriella's final comment of the night

"I know who you're perfect for ... even if you don't"

He'd been trying to figure out who she meant for the last week but still couldn't think of anyone. One thing's for sure though he trusted Gabriella and new she would let on in time.


	2. The Trouble With Chad

As was normal at East High, after School Chad, Troy and the Wildcats were practising basketball in the Gym. Practice was going well and Coach Bolton had a good feeling about this year. The only thing that did cause the coach some concern was Chad; he hadn't been himself all day. The coach knew the only person who could help Chad was his son Troy; they'd been like brothers since they were ten so chances were they could help each other out.

"Troy can you come over here for a minute please" Coach Bolton shouted to his son.

"What's up coach?"

"Chad looks a bit down; do you want to invite him over tonight? Your Mum and I are heading to the pictures and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you and Chad tagging along, you know she thinks of him like one of her own anyway. That's if you don't mind hanging around with your old Dad"

"Course I don't mind Dad, I was thinking of asking him over anyway cause he didn't look too good in class either"

"Okay tell the guys practice is over and I'll give your mum a ring"

Troy ran back over to the wildcats and told them practice was over, then went over to speak to Chad. There were a few relieved looks from the rest of the team, obviously they'd noticed something was up with Chad as well, problem was only Troy really knew how to handle him when he was upset, the rest would probably get their heads bitten off for asking if he was okay.

Coach Bolton smiled as he dialled his home number and watched the reactions of his team, he shouldn't really say his team if he's honest it's his son they all worship, not a bad thing that, not a bad thing at all.

"Hey honey, tell me why all the women in my life are correct all the time? I think we have company tonight"

At this point Chad and Troy gave thumbs up to Coach Bolton and Chad even managed a weak smile.

"I told you Troy would appreciate you making the offer and Chad always loves coming over here, you know that"

Mrs Bolton was right again, she'd watched Chad and Troy become friends since they were ten; she had the feeling that after seven years she really should know all about them.

Strangely though something Gabriella had said the other day made her wonder if there was something she was missing, she figured Troy would tell her if there was something she needed to know but decided to keep an eye on him just in case.

After saying goodbye to his wife Coach Bolton walked over to Chad and his son,

"We're going to have food at 5pm then go out, that okay?"

"Yeah thanks Coach" Chad still looked like he was upset but not as bad as he had been.

"No problem, Troy can I have a quick word before you guys head off?"

Troy followed the Coach over to his office

"If he starts to tell you what's wrong don't worry about getting back home for five just text me or something to let me now."

"Thanks Dad, you are always better with problem solving than me"

"Doubt it, not with what you can do with the team"

While Troy and the Coach were talking Chad moved closer to the door to see if he could hear the conversation, he smiled when he realised they really did care about him.

Without making any noise he moved back to his original position so when Troy came out of the coaches' office he was able to pick his bag up and walk out to his locker with Troy.

If only they knew what was bothering me, if only they knew, Chad thought.


	3. Basketball and Theatre

Recap

_While Troy and the Coach were talking Chad moved closer to the door to see if he could hear the conversation, he smiled when he realised they really did care about him._

_Without making any noise he moved back to his original position so when Troy came out of the coaches' office he was able to pick his bag up and walk out to his locker with Troy._

_If only they knew what was bothering me, if only they knew, Chad thought._

Chad and Troy had been best friends for years; in fact they were so close they were like brothers. Problem with brothers is they fight at times, these two were no exception as everyone found out when they were working at Lava Springs.

Thankfully they had sorted there problems out and Chad even got involved in the talent show at the end of the summer. Strangely ever since that night Chad had become more involved with the Drama club, even offering to help Mrs Darbus with the spring Musical! It should be noted Chad wasn't the only one who seemed to have got the performing bug, for the first time that anyone could remember the drama club was as popular as the Wildcats. However, it was Chad that really turned heads, not only had he started joining in, he was good at it.

Troy was happy to see his best mate having fun, and truth be told, was happy to be able to talk to Chad about something other than Basketball.

The difference in Chad hadn't gone unnoticed by Ryan, he had noticed there was a certain something between Troy and Chad which made them a good combination on stage.

After Lava Springs Ryan had been made the director of school productions, of course Darbus was still over seeing but would usually do whatever Ryan asked. Ryan had decided there might be some new characters for Chad and Troy to play in the next musical.

Meanwhile,

"So what do you want to do man?"

Troy asked as they headed out of the main doors of the school.

"Can we just go to my house and chill, I'm warn out after today, plus I've got something I've got to show you"

"Sure dude, might as well take the my truck"

Chad hadn't got round to getting a car yet, truth be told he didn't really have a clue what he should get so wanted Troy's advice on a good car!

They hoped in Troy's truck which groaned, spluttered and eventually started up, Chad started to wonder if Troy really was the best person to ask for car advice.

The ride to Chad's was uneventful with just the usual high school gossip, soon they were pulling up outside Chad's house.

Looking at the front of Chad's house troy started thinking of all the time he'd spent there, usually to get away from his dad going on about Basketball, don't get me wrong he loved it but there were times he didn't want to think about it. The irony was whenever he escaped from home he would usually end up at Chad's playing it.

"We have played a lot of Basketball haven't we?"

Chad had noticed the direction of Troy's gaze towards the hoop his Mum had put up outside the garage and realised what he was probably thinking about.

"Yeah we have, I'm kinda glad we are both have interests in more than just Basketball know though aren't you?"

"Yeah totally dude, I would never have done anything new if you and Ryan hadn't talked me into it"

Chad didn't miss the Smirk that came over Troy's face when he mentioned Ryan ...

A/N

Okay so I'm back, sorry there's not a new chapter yet I just hated the original ending of this one! New Chapter very soon!


End file.
